Time
Time was a concept used to define a non-spatial continuum where events occured in a irreversible state and was in transition from one point to the next which were governed by the laws of the universe. History : See Timeline. The Clan Ru used the Guardian of Forever to travel back in time to prehistoric Earth so that they could destroy the asteroid that brought about the death of the dinosaurs. The Clan Ru were the descendants of dinosaurs that were saved by the s and moved off-world, and believed that by destroying the asteroid, they would become dominant on Earth. However, in the altered timeline they destroyed themselves in a nuclear war, and without the presence of Humans an interstellar conflict broke out between the Romulan Star Empire and the Klingon Empire. This timeline was reset by the crew of the . ( ) The Romulan Star Empire made numerous attempts at altering the timeline in order to benefit themselves. This included going into the past and altering the development of a world with resources in order to bring it into the empire but this simply resulted in the inhabitants of the planet destroying themselves. They also attempted to influence their own development by journeying into the past and help in the breeding of a stronger as well as more superior Romulan. However, whilst this was successful to an extent, it led to the deaths of millions of Romulans as while they were stronger, they did not have the immunities of their First History counterparts. The Romulans also used temporal technology to go back in time and assassinate Doctor Palmer on Earth. This action prevented the planet from forming the United Federation of Planets and became known as Second History. They did this with the intention of removing the Federation as an enemy to the Romulan Star Empire. However, this led to the creation of the Interstellar Alliance of Planets which was led aggressively by the logical Vulcans. The damage to the timeline threatened to destroy all of existence as many individuals began suffering from a time of madness and led to a restoration of the main timeline. ( ) In the years prior to the 24th century, the Klingon Empire was noted to have sent special temporal assault teams into the past in order to remove a threat to the Klingons by making sure that they never existed in the first place. The fate of these operatives was unknown but was believed to have resulted in the creation of a large number of alternate timelines that were separate from the mainstream reality. ( ) By type Science *gemini effect *temporal displacement *temporal mechanics * temporal distortion * temporal causality loop * time-space continuum Technology *Chroniton torpedo *Guardian of Forever *Manheim Temporal Research Facility *Orb of Time *Temporal transporter *Timeship Timetravel Factions *Aegis *Counter Strike *Sphere Builders *Federation Department of Temporal Investigations *Starfleet Temporal Warfare Division *Tal Shiar Temporal Assessment Group *Tholian Assembly *Devidians Other *Temporal Cold War *Temporal Prime Directive External Link * Category:Time Category:Science Category:Timeline